nickiminajakaromanfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess
Princess (also know Malayshia first alter ego of her when ever Malayshia get what ever she wants princess will come out and earn it she like pink like Barbie and like video games and hello kitty and murder not kill but get what she wants Super Smash Bros Melee this first Alter ego was the first person she ever createdthis only person when she appears play super smash brothers Development When Malayshia was lil she created a alter ego call princess when ever she get what she wants princess will comes out and get anything her hands can get on princess is a childless selfless brat that blame people for not listen to her she take control of her people like a queen and pushmeant does who don't listen. Princess is the first alter ego of malayshia side when she ask her god father for things she be in her own world and when ever princess comes out princess also like hello kitty and pink as well she was the frist beet friend malayshia ever had as the years want by she sill as her princess alter ego till when was 14 that where things start felling apart. Abandonment As the death of Malayshia grandma of November 20th 2008 princess see the changes of Malayshia side she ask her friend what was happening to her Malayshia shout and yell at her saying ( why did she had to die WHY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TWO SEE YOU AGAIN) princess see the hated and bitterness and heartless to her best friend she was sad that her only best friend had hurt her feelings and lock her in a dungeon made her stay there till death since then Malayshia had stop useing the princess alter ego after useing the death of her grandma meanwhile after Malayshia and princess relationship of best friends and sister hood she created a another alter ego call her a she but never give her a name months later in 2011 she give her name Tiffany April keke she stay with her till now after 6 years of Abandonment the question is on Malayshia mind is princess truely with her or dead Possible resurgence while on Facebook thinking about what she had truely done she realize of locking princess was a big mistake after six long years of not speak or taking to her first alter ego since 2008 she cry's over and over again so much that she can take back everything she unlock princess after apologize over and over again princess forgives her but was sad and heart broken by her words over the years the two had remade friends again and princess will see that over the years in a dungeon realize she had her friend back and makes songs about her In sometime in the summer last year in 2013 the childhood alter persontily return playing super smash bros brawl even thru she forgot how to play after not playing smash brothers in so long she didnt care is she win of lose she just happy she can play with malayshia once again in smash bros games she appears only in djsonicfreak melee music as well Princess return after gotten a new Nintendo GameCube which her and her old self return. twitter While haveing sometime on thinking about her best friend princess sometimes can be really goof off Barbie and have some good times but Nikki sister Tiffany April Keke is much of a bad spilt personally to her she feels if Malayshia may have fave her demon alter ego Tiffany so much and have always feel some kind of way to her but Tiffany can be mean just like roman Zolanski but has a nice sweet side to her Appearances * Best friends * Return * Twitter ( mentioned. * Facebook Princess Pictures of Princess Image9.jpg Image8.jpg Image7.jpg Image6.jpg Image5.jpg Image4.jpg Image3.jpg Image2.jpg Image1.jpg Princess.jpg Princess being silly.jpg